


Do The Jane Fonda

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the words of the recipient, "hardcore femslash involving Karolina and Nico together." Some plot may have slipped in by accident. My apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do The Jane Fonda

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Volumes 1 and 2 in an AU where they still live in the Hostel, because I'm lazy like that. Title based on the song by Mickey Avalon, which is about the Runaways if they were Jane Fonda.
> 
> Written for MegaMagicFlame

 

 

"I hereby make my triumphant return!" Chase announced as he stepped into the Hostel. "I bring gifts of pizza, the unrated director's cut of Bound, and (as always) my own hot ass."

The women surged towards him.

"Ladies, please! Two at a time!"

Karolina and Molly grabbed the pizza, leaving Chase alone with Gert.

"Unrated director's cut of Bound?"

"It's a cinematic classic."

"It was made after 1985. That and `cinematic classic' do not go together in a thought."

While they did their slightly creepy sex-arguing thing, Karolina was busy feeding her crust to Old Lace. She looked up to see Nico brooding in a corner. Stealing a breadstick from Molly, Karolina went to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Karolina asked, offering the breadstick to her.

Nico waved it off. "I just... cannot believe Alex betrayed us. I thought we had something special and... life sucks."

"True, but it also has breadsticks." Karolina took a bite to demonstrate. "C'mon, goth girl, it's been like two months. You should be buying shoes and doing Sex In The City stuff."

"He was the only boy I ever kissed," Nico moaned darkly as Karolina chewed her breadstick. "Aside from that vampire boy, but he was gross and we had a catfight over him."

Karolina nodded.

"Karolina... do you ever get the feeling that you only like boys because you're... ya know... _supposed to_?"

Karolina swallowed her breadstick.

"Uhh... what?"

"I look at a boy and I'm like `okay, yeah, sure, he's cute,' but when I look at Angelina Jolie I'm just `she's so beautiful'. Does that make any sense?" Nico asked.

"You'd be surprised."

"I don't know. I look at them and they're just so... so beautiful and then I look at boys and..."

Across the room, Chase belched.

"They're so boyish?" Karolina asked with a wry tone of voice.

Nico watched as Chase kissed Gert. "What's the appeal there?"

Despite her attempts not to show it, Karolina was drowning in suspense. "You ever think you might be... a little less than straight?"

Before Nico could answer, Chase called out "Hey, Bound is starting! It's from the creators of The Matrix, so you know it's..." He stopped in mid-sentence, then pressed play. The DVD displayed the traditional FBI warning, then went to the menu.

"Chase, what is this rated?" Gert asked as Nico and Karolina sat down on the couch.

"I don't know... PG-13?"

Gert looked at the cheesy, Photoshopped box art. "R?"

"A very hard PG-13?"

Gert sat down on Chase's lap, intentionally driving the breath out of him, then looked at Bruiser. "Molly, go play with Old Lace some."

"Aww, since when do you make me listen to the old white men in the MPAA? You told me they liked to have sex with goats!"

"Kiss! I said they kissed goats! I didn't imply any sort of coitus! Now go, shoo."

They settled in to watch the movie. Neither the lesbian romance nor the gangland subplot held Nico's interest, as she quickly fell asleep with her head on Karolina's lap. Karolina smiled at the contact and laid her hand down on Nico's forehead, rubbing her temple gently with her thumb.

"Do you have a bed somewhere?" Jennifer Tilly asked Gina Gershon, cuing the love scene.

Gert dragged Chase away over his frenetic protests. "What, I can't even look at naked women? Aren't you playing into the bourgeois heteronormative relationship a bit much?"

Greta stared at Chase, hating him for bringing in Communism on his side. Then she resumed dragging.

"Yes, but a free-market economy still isn't the best system."

That left Nico and Karolina alone. Sometime around the third act, Nico was startled to wakefulness. Karolina paused the movie.

"I dreamed we never saw that girl... Destiny, I think her name was... God, I didn't even know her whole name." Nico paused as Karolina stroked her hair. "Anyway... I dreamed we never saw her killed. We just went on thinking our parents were, ya know, normal. I can't decide if it was a nightmare or not."

"Were we happy?"

"Some of us were."

"Then it probably wasn't... even if it sounded like one." Karolina wiped a tear off of Nico's cheek. "I miss them too. Who I thought they were, not who they really were."

Nico sniffed and wiped her nose. "Can you rewind the movie?

"Of course."

"Thanks. You're a pal."

 _I could be more than that, Nico._ "What's the last thing you remember?"

"'You seem uncomfortable,'" Nico quoted. "'Do I make you nervous, Corky?'"

"'No.'" Karolina grabbed a can of ginger ale off the floor and completed Nico's line for her. "'Thirsty, maybe?'"

"'Curious, maybe,'" Nico finished as she took the drink from Karolina and gulped it down.

Karolina used scene selection to rewind back to the scene of question as Nico snuggled her back into the alien. Inevitably, Corky and Violet completed their tireless dance and consummated their love. Karolina began feeling flustered as the love scene dragged on, hoping Nico didn't notice the hardening nipples straining against her bra.

"You think it really works like that?" Nico asked. "With the fingers and the moaning and all that?"

Karolina paused the DVD. Nico looked up at her in confusion. Karolina tilted her head down and kissed Nico, upside-down. Nico's eyes widened as a foreign tongue invaded her mouth, caressing the inside of her mouth and tongue. Karolina pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips before the alien wiped it away. After a moment, Nico nodded.

"Yeah, sure, okay."

Karolina crawled down the length of the couch until she on all fours over Nico, both of them upside-down in relation to each other. Karolina had seen this in all of Chase's porn movies. This was how people sixty-nined. Getting through Nico's voluminous skirt was a problem, but soon she managed to get it all off to the side, revealing the Asian girl's white lace panties. Karolina put her head down and pressed a kiss to Nico's cunt, right through the lace. Nico let out a healthy moan at the contact and thrust her pelvis up. Karolina was about to partake when she felt Nico's fingers on her low-rise jeans, tugging them down her slender thighs.

"No underwear, L.S.D.? And do you wax down there?"

"I like the way it makes me feel. Like I'm all sexy, even when nobody notices."

"I notice." Nico raised her head and licked Karolina's pussy. The alien gasped and pushed her crotch down into Nico's face. Then she buried her own face, licking every square inch she could get her tongue on.

"Karolina, wait, wait!"

Karolina pulled her head out of Nico's pussy. "It's a bit late to be having second thoughts."

"I'm not. I just want you to take your bracelet off."

She looked at her off-switch bracelet. "I... I don't know what it will be like. Having sex with my powers on."

"Only one way to find out. And this seems to be my night for experimentation, which may just be the ginger ale talking, but a little less conversation, a little more action... if you please."

Karolina took her bracelet off and tucked it into her breast pocket. Almost instantaneously her skin flashed to life, projecting a psychedelic lightshow like some fucked-up lantern. Nico exhaled in surprise and contentment at having her suspicions confirmed. The light bathed her body like a lover's caress, which it was. As Karolina returned to work (and having the heat coming off Karolina's tongue inside Nico nearly made the sorceress come right then and there), Nico began to undo her corset. She pulled it open, exposing her pale tits to the soft glow. Her nipples rose to attention and her skin flushed red. Karolina's cunt hung in the air over her, lit up like a neon sign. Digging her fingers into the other woman's ass, she brought Karolina's crotch against her face and ate eagerly.

They explored each others' bodies for an eternity. Nico felt an orgasm pulse behind her eyeballs, flash-fry her brain and shut down her body. Then she felt another one. Karolina was insatiable; the light was an aphrodisiac, a drug, a sex toy all in one. Nico felt sure that concentrated rays of it were shooting into her clit, forcibly stimulating it to heights no human could obtain on her own.

After one of Nico's more intense orgasms, Karolina pulled her cum-smeared face away and rested it on Nico's thigh.

"I've imagined this so many times..." she said dreamily as Nico went down on her. "Your beautiful voice, screaming my name. Your face when I'm driving you to orgasm..."

Frustrated, Karolina pulled away and put her bracelet back on. She kicked Nico's clothes off the couch as the two women took up positions at opposite ends of the piece of furniture, Nico lying confused with her shoulder blades against the armrest, Karolina half-dressed with her back to the seat cushion.

"I'm sorry, Nico, it's just not doing anything for me."

Nico gaped. "I was... wait, what? But I... and my tongue..."

"I'm sorry, you're just not getting me off. Maybe if you used her fingers or something, did something instead of just licking me... I knew, don't get me wrong, it's been great, but that wasn't sex, that was just some really good foreplay."

Nico was aghast. "Then you... but I..." She saw no reason to lie. "I really don't like, you know... _the taste_."

Karolina looked at her crossly. "I don't offer other flavors."

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm sure I'll get used to it soon... maybe it's an _acquired taste_."

"I like the way _you_ taste," Karolina pouted.

"I'm sorry, I wanted this to be everything you've been waiting for and... I know!"

Ruffling through the pile of clothes at the foot of the couch, she came up with a trusty pocket knife that Chase had loaned her.

"Nico, I don't think that's a good idea," Karolina said worriedly.

"I've done it a hundred times. I barely even feel the prick anymore. Watch." She cut a thin line across the underside of her arm. " _Orgasm_."

Karolina felt an orgasm, almost painful in its intensity, bring the blood in her body to a boil. Ejaculate arced out of her pussy and splashed against the knees of her jeans, finally prompting her to kick them all the way off as the mystical climax continued to wreck havoc through her body. She writhed, she moaned, she nearly clawed the flesh off her bones, but finally whatever dark forces Nico had confused finished having their way with her and the orgasm subsided. She was left flushed, sweating, and very satisfied.

"Nico, that was amazing! We're going to need a thesaurus, because if you could find some synonyms for... you think _simultaneous orgasms_ would be different enough to... oh God, Nico, your arm!"

Nico looked at her arm. Thick brownish blood was bubbling out of the cut in an amount far in excess to the cut she had made. "I think I might've nicked a vein."

"You think?" Karolina pulled her shirt off and pressed it against the wound, but it was quickly bled through. "Alright, I've got an idea... this is going to hurt."

Taking the blood-soaked shirt away, Karolina pointed a finger at the bleeding and shot out a laser, cauterizing the wound. Nico let out a scream of pain and flopped back against the couch. Her entire forearm was crusted with dried blood, but she was okay now.

"Are you okay?" Karolina asked.

"I'm fine." Nico picked at a stream of blood that had made it all the way to the crook of her elbow. "But I wonder what's keeping the Staff of..."

Karolina ducked her head as the Staff of One shot out from between Nico's pale breasts, narrowly missing poking her in the eye.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Nico cried. "I've got an idea for this thing."

"Nico, maybe we should call it a night."

"You said you wanted to have a simultaneous orgasm."

"That was before you nearly bled out."

Nico smiled, ignoring her protests. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

She fed the headpiece of the Staff between her legs, the magic artifact merging with her body... in a most pleasing way.

"That's how I put it away when I'm alone," she explained, a full two feet of the Staff still materializing out of her crotch like a strap-on dildo. "Now... what's say we have a little more fun?"

Karolina never could say no to Nico. She spread her luscious thighs apart, realizing that somewhere in the course of the evening she had wound up naked. Gripping the make-shift phallus in both hands, Nico guided it over Karolina's clenching vagina, just making contact, but never quite entering her. Karolina thrust her hips desperately out, trying to get just the tip inside her, but Nico always pulled back when she tried.

"Is not satisfying me going to be a habit in this relationship?" Karolina whimpered, guilting Nico into ramming the Staff of One forward. With one thrust it was encased inside Karolina. The Staff was warm, incredibly so, the magicks contained within it humming and buzzing with their attempts to escape. Love magick was strong and the amount of it Nico and Karolina was producing was enough to "recharge" the Staff's "batteries" for millennia.

Nico slid more and more of the Staff into Karolina. Whatever couldn't be used when it bottomed out against the alien's cervix was absorbed into Nico's body, the process inexorably bringing them closer together. Karolina wrapped her arms and legs around Nico and then rolled around so that she was on top.

"Unh... yes! Yes! More!" Karolina squealed with ecstasy as she bounced wantonly on Nico's Staff. She ran her hands up her chest and into her long blonde hair. Nico grabbed her by the hips to try and keep her from literally flying off, but her efforts were hampered by the sight of Karolina's tits jiggling wildly.

"Together!" Karolina moaned. "It's only fair for us to come together!"

She ripped her bracelet off. Light replaced her body, filling the entire lobby with its pure white glow. It was so vibrant and bright that Nico had to close her eyes. Energy rippled off her in lightning-flash torrents, most of it flowing down the Staff and into Nico's body. Together, they came, their combined orgasm washing over them so luminously that for a moment they were a single formless light.

When the light died down, their shadows had been permanently burned into the wall. They were naked and completely clean, not a single drop of moisture clinging to their bodies. Even the scar on Nico's underarm had been healed. The Staff of One had disappeared back inside Nico's body.

"I'm not running away anymore," Nico pronounced as she cuddled against Karolina.

"Me neither. I'm home."

"What are you doing?"

The girls looked up. Molly was staring at them from astride Old Lace. They scrambled for their clothes, Nico accidentally ending up in Karolina's jeans and vice versa with Nico's skirt.

"We were just... wrestling. You know, training. To practice for the supervillains."

"Oh." Molly looked at them. "You shouldn't do that naked. Chase could see you and then he'd get all stupid and Gert would be mad at him and I don't like it when we're mad at each other."

Dressed, Karolina rested her head on Nico's shoulder. "Trust me, no one in this room is mad at anyone else."

"That's good. Can I wrestle next? I wanna beat the bad guys too!"

"Maybe when you're older," Nico said over Karolina's frantic attempts to silence her.

"You are corrupting her innocence," Karolina chided playfully.

"Oh, come on, she knows what Chase and Gert are doing... what's the harm in this?"

"Do you let Chase wrestle with you or does he have to find other boys to wrestle with?" Molly asked innocently.

Nico coughed as Karolina gave her a victorious look.

"Chase enjoys wrestling with other boys," Karolina said. "He enjoys it very much. Just as much as we enjoy wrestling with girls."

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to sleep now, but it's not my bedtime because I'm not a little girl."

They nodded. "Of course you're not." "Nobody said you were."

"Good. C'mon, Old Lace, you can sleep on the good rug and protect me from Freddy and Jason." Molly stage-whispered to the girls "They're in my closet."

"Old Lace will protect you."

"Yes, he's a good watch-dino."

At long last, Molly left. Nico looked down at the jeans that had been so skinny on Karolina. "Geez, these things are tight. How do you get into these pants?"

"It helps if you're a beautiful Asian lesbian with magical powers."

"You saying I bewitched you?"

"I'm saying we should adjourn to our own rooms before someone else walks in on us."

"Rooms, plural?" Nico asked with a coquettish wink in her eyes.

"Point taken. Let's see if we can find one with a king-sized bed."

***

"Chase, Chase!" Molly shouted as the boy in question dragged himself out of bed. "I got back from playing with Old Lace last night, I had to teach him how to play Frisbee because he's a dinosaur, not a puppy, but I saw Nico and Karolina and they were wrestling so they'd be ready in case any of the baddies wanted to wrestle."

"That's nice," Chase said as he poured himself a steaming hot cup of Red Bull.

"Uh-huh. They said you couldn't wrestle with them because you like to wrestle with other boys."

Chase looked at her oddly. "I think you were having a dream, Molly. A really, really, really weird dream."

"You shouldn't wrestle with boys; they're smelly. You should wrestle with girls because girls are just as good as boys."

"Hey Gert, Molly says I should wrestle with you!"

"Tell her that I'm out of your league!" Gert shouted back from her bedroom.

"Will do." Chase went to fix some Eggos. "Nico and Karolina wrasslin'. I wish."

 


End file.
